<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Again(Natasha/Bucky's son) by MorganSunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965923">Home Again(Natasha/Bucky's son)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers'>MorganSunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvelous Marvel oneshots and stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Buck is a Good Dad, Bucky Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky and Natasha love their goddaughter, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Tony Stark, First Kiss, Kid Peter Parker, Love Confessions, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Natasha can have kids, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader is in love with their son, Sister-Sister Relationship, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is a Good Dad, Superfamily (Marvel), Taylor Stark is a good mom, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Which is the reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N Rogers daughter of Steve Rogers and Taylor Stark. She is the older sister of Peter and Morgan. Her best friend Bucky and Natasha's son, George. After one year she comes back home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Original Male Character/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvelous Marvel oneshots and stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve's P. O. V </p><p>Laying on my side I rolled in the bed seeing my wife, Taylor Stark. She slept soundly I gently smiled and thought to myself I love my life. I love my kid's and wife. I kiss her cheek. I hear something in the kitchen. I got up and checked the security cameras, Y/N?! My daughter's home! I quickly put on my t-shirt and pants. I look at Taylor I could wake her up. She misses our daughter as do I. Y/N, has been gone for too long. Anytime away from us is too long. Though God knows Taylor does not get enough sleep. I walk to the kitchen letting my wife sleep. I see my daughter she was wearing her uniform </p><p>"hey, Dad" she says her voice breaking </p><p>I must be dreaming again I smiled missing my daughter. I walk to her my eye's swelling. My kid's have weakened my ability to not cry. I touch her cheek rubbing it gently. She hugged my neck I wrap my arm's around my daughter. I hugged her tightly missing her </p><p>"oh, Y/N I missed you so much, Doll. You were gone for too long" </p><p>"I know.. Uh Dad can't breathe" she mumbled </p><p>I quickly let go of her </p><p>"sorry, Sweetie" </p><p>She chuckled "it's OK" </p><p>"want some coffee?"</p><p>"love some" she smiles </p><p>We sat on the couch drinking coffee and catching up. I missed her so much. Y/N, leaning her arm on the couch facing me </p><p>"so are you and Mom still mad at me for leaving" </p><p>I touched her hand "she was never mad at you neither of us were. We just worry about our little girl. I was going to wake her up when I saw you she just-" </p><p>"needs her sleep believe me I completely understand. It's a miracle if she gets more than eight hour's of sleep" </p><p>"humph that's the truth" </p><p>"so how's, Little Petey and Mini Morgan?" </p><p>"Pete's good, still learning his new power's" I slightly shake my head "the poor boy. Morgan's been acting more like Taylor each day they both have been missing you. So tell me about your travels last we heard from you, you were helping the X-Men on missing persons, the student's" </p><p>"yes right that was.. November. Yeah, some mutants were kidnapped. Oh, by the way Logan, sends his regards and told me to tell you to come visit his comrade. I'll skip out his language" I gently smiled Logan being a good friend of mine. We both served together and I trust him with my life. My daughter continued "We spent most our time undercover looking for them. We did but.. " her eye's squinting and face unreadable. </p><p>I gently squeeze her hand knowing that feeling all too well. The guilt we all carry when losing someone we are responsible for. She looks at me giving me a sad smile </p><p>"you know something I've learned to help cope with what I've seen and done. Is surrounding myself with people who love me and have my back" I say softly </p><p>I see my tired wife wearing her robe </p><p>"Stevie, come back to bed and-" Y/N, looks at Taylor she smiled her eye's swelling </p><p>"my little girl was home and you didn't tell me wanting to keep her all too yourself!"</p><p>Y/N and I chuckled she walked to Taylor and they hugged. I smile with joy both my girl's. I walked to them. Taylor, crying uncontrollably </p><p>"mom" Y/N's voice breaking as she cried </p><p>"I love you 3,000" she mumbled</p><p>"I love you more"</p><p>I hugged them both "haven't you been hogging our daughter enough" Taylor says irritated</p><p>I ignore my wife to see my son, Peter and daughter, Morgan both holding hands. </p><p>"Mom, what time is it?" Peter says tiredly rubbing his eye's</p><p>We let go of our daughter Peter's and Morgan's face lit up in excitement</p><p>"Sissy, you're home!" </p><p>"Sissy!!" </p><p>She knelt down as Peter and Morgan ran into her arm's crying melting my heart. I see my wife crying I kissed her. Our oldest daughter home and safe </p><p>Y/N's P. O. V </p><p>I jolted awake hyperventilating </p><p>-"ma'am are you alright my diagnosis is that you've had a major anxiety attack" I hear Friday say</p><p>"w-what" this is not happening </p><p>I inhaled from my nightmare of a memory I've been trying to bury. </p><p>-"would you like me to alert, Taylor" </p><p>"N-no I'm alright, Friday" </p><p>I got dressed seeing the scars along my abdomen. I slightly shiver trying not to remember the torture. I walk out of my room. I went out for a drive on my motorcycle in hopes of clearing my mind. I hear my intercom and answer. I see a small holograph through my spy-contact's of Mom in the car </p><p>"hey, Mom" </p><p>-"I thought you were home I was going to show you my new project" Mom said </p><p>"sorry, Ma went for a drive I'll be back before you know it" </p><p>-"you better" </p><p>I rolled my eye's </p><p>-"and don't roll your eye's at your mother" </p><p>"yes ma'am I'll be on my way to you" </p><p>-"that sounds better" </p><p>I sigh hanging up and drove to the Avenger's base. I saw Mom driving in front of me. I drove ahead of her going much faster. She raced me to the base. I beat her and skidded across the concrete. She parked getting out. I kicked the kickstand on my motorcycle getting off and put my helmet on the handle </p><p>"that was cheating I don't know where you learned that from. Probably your, Dad" </p><p>I chuckled as we went inside we walked to the lab as I saw Bruce Banner </p><p>"hey, uncle Bruce" </p><p>"hey, you're home it's good to see you again. We've missed our little N/K" </p><p>"haven't heard that in a long time"</p><p>Mom, showed me her projects for a while until I managed to disappear. I walk around, the facility hadn't changed much. I look seeing my godparents Natasha Romanov and Bucky Barnes. </p><p>"Y/N?! You're home?" Bucky exclaims </p><p>"hey, uncle Buck hey Nat" </p><p>Bucky walked fast giving me the biggest hug. </p><p>"well don't suffocate my goddaughter, Barnes!" Natasha says irritated </p><p>"you're never leaving again understood, Missy" he says bluntly </p><p>He put me down as I salute "sir yes sir" </p><p>He smiled with complete joy. Natasha hugged me </p><p>"I'll give you a gentle-hearted hug that your uncle is uncapable of doing" she says smugly messing with Bucky </p><p>Bucky rolled his eye's as Natasha and I parted. I remember my best friend </p><p>"where's my best buddy" </p><p>"somebody say my name" </p><p>I look seeing my best friend George Buchman Barnes he folded his arm's. I did the same smirking. </p><p>"Rogers" he says fighting a smile </p><p>"Barnes" </p><p>We both stared at each other, then smiled laughing "get your ass over here and hug me" I laugh </p><p>"yes ma'am!" </p><p>He walked fast picking up from the ground hugging me tight. </p><p>"oh, George-y I missed you too much" </p><p>"Aww really" I pinch his arm "just messing around, N/K. I missed you too"</p><p>"we have a lot of catching up to do, George-y" </p><p>"that we do"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At my godparents house visiting. George, and I sat in his tree house we used to hangout in when we we're kid's. George, sat on the floor leaning against the wall, his right knee up and left leg on the floor. I sat in the chair there was a lingering silence, that felt awkward </p><p>"man the memories we've had in here" he says softly </p><p>I chuckled "jumping off the railing"</p><p>"using my dad's grappling hook from my room to the tree house" George laughed</p><p>"using a zip line from the tree house into your room" I chuckled "Nat and my Dad wanted to kill us"</p><p>"you know I really missed you, Y/N"</p><p>"I missed you too"</p><p>"so tell me about your mission's and all that you did"</p><p>I remember what, Dad said 'you know something I've learned to help cope with what I've seen and done. Is surrounding myself with people who love me and have my back'. I didn't go into detail with my dad because I don't want him to worry. George and I have always been close to each other. I could never lie to him and if I'm honest with myself I know I love him more than a friend </p><p>"well I guess I started with helping Thor with, New Asgard. Then I went to, Professor X they needed a history teacher. Wall I was there I'd learned that some students had turned up missing. William Stryker" I shook my head "the Bastard had taken the kid's. We searched for a long time... It was the longest four week's of my life. Anyway we found where they were being held. We were ambushed. Put in separate cells. One by one they interrogated" I shut my eye's remember them torturing my friend's and I. I inhaled and opened my eye's unable to look at, George "Logan, saved us. We f-found the kid's.." my word's stuck in my throat. All the death, blood, and that horrid smell I will never forget. I try to block it out but I can't. My eye's glassy and I can't keep myself from crying </p><p>George, stood he knelt in front of me and rubbed my face. I still wouldn't look him in the eye knowing if break down. </p><p>"hey look at me" I look at him as I start to cry, all the death and torture I've seen overcomes me. I keep myself from shaking. He cupped my cheeks</p><p>"sorry" I rasp </p><p>"hey don't apologize you did everything you could have possibly done, Y/N. Don't ever think that they died because of you. You're are the strongest person I know. I will not let you carry that burden" he wrapped his arm's around me holding me as I cried laying my face in his neck, feeling safe "I love you, Y/N"</p><p>He love's me?! George Barnes, love's me?! Maybe he means as a friend? I lift my head looking at him, with my tear stain cheeks "as-as a friend? Cause I know we've known each other for too long"</p><p>He gently shook his head and touched my cheek as my heart raced "no more than that I'm in love with you"</p><p>I smiled my eye's swell "I love you too, George-y"</p><p>"would it be cliché if I kissed you"</p><p>"oh, yeah" I kiss him he deepened the kiss. I've been wanting this for year's</p><p>We both parted cupping each other's cheeks. We both smile, I've never been so happy, George just kissed me </p><p>"I wish I would have done that sooner" he says smiling</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the read! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>